The Artist
by Lost2Love
Summary: A girl who loves to paint come to fall in love with the one person she never expected.


The artist:

Chapter 1:** Violet**

I guess when my parents named me they never thought that my favorite color is not what they named me. When my parents named me they had picked for me but decided that I wouldn't like it.

Oh how wrong were they…

My name is Violet Spencer or Violent Spencer is what my little brother calls me when I catch him in my room. I don't think it takes a genius to figure that out why he calls me that.

Now I bet since I have the temper of a Gryffindor that officially makes me a Gryffindor but you are wrong, I don't have the guts to be in that house. I'm in the house of the Raven, the smartest bird that you'll ever meet. Ravenclaw is not the house that I thought I would be but I'm lucky. My friends say that I have the beauty and the brains of the house and not the prissiness that usually follows, which I'm thankful for. I think Cho Chang is the Queen of prissiness in my house and I don't like it…

But instead of venting my anger of Cho Chang I'll just stay in my happy place which is right now drawing my tan owl Jo-Jo. I'm sitting on the train to Hogwarts and waiting for my friend Chella, who is late as always.

A knock on the door broke me from my musing. I look up to see Hermione and Ron is the doorway.

I smiled "Hey Hermione."

"Hey Violet, where's Chella?"

"I really don't know… Are you going to stay?"

Hermione turns to Ron, Ron nods and leaves.

"Sure I'll stay for a little but then I have to return to prefect duties." Hermione finally answer.

"Hermione what's wrong with Ron?"

Hermione blushes. "Let's not talk about Ron. So how was your summer?"

I let Hermione pass but I will ask her later.

"Same old, same old. Draw, painted and beat up my little brother for sneaking in my-"

"Ron and I are together!" Hermione exclaimed.

At that same moment Chella decided to walk in. Her eyes went wide. "I was expecting a 'hi' but this is way better!" She said with a smile.

Chella is your traditional dirty blond with dark blue eyes from the costal of California from the U.S.A. and as usually not the brightest crayon in the 64 pack with the sharpener. But we love her for her naivety.

Hermione turned red and lowers her head.

"Chella, hi! Can you close the door? Then Hermione can tell us all about it."

Hermione's head picked up when she heard her name and blush at what she was going to say to us.

Chella close the door quickly and sat near me, moving to comfortable for the story telling.

"Ron just boldly told me that he liked me and we kissed, end of story." Hermione said blushing even more.

"Ugh! It's just like Gryffindor's to keep all the juicy details to themselves!" Chella groaned

I had to agree with Chella but I knew that Hermione isn't like the usual girly-girl to tell us every single detail.

"Chella how was your summer?" Hermione said suddenly trying to pull the subject away from herself.

Chella's eyes went wide with excitement. "I went to go see my grand's in California and I catch some waves. It was narley! Me and my sis were beasting the waves."

Hermione showed a big question mark on her face and I too was lost on what she said. She tends to do this every time she visits her home.

Chella rolled her eyes and repeated what she had just said so we can understand.

"I went to see my Grandparents in California and I went surfing. It was amazing, my sister and I were doing really good. Does that make sense?"

Hermione and I nodded our heads.

Ron opens the door and says "Hey Mione, are you almost done? We have to finish our prefect duties."

Hermione nods and smiles as she leaves the compartment.

Once the door closes Chella and I dissolve into a fit of giggles.

After a period of laughing I finally asked "SO what took you so long to get here?"

Chella gave a dreamy smiled and sighed "I saw Draco Malfoy… Oh my gosh! He's such a hottie since he got rid of his gelled hair."

I slap my forehead. Of course Chella would be drooling over that git from Slytherin. He was hot when he was in his green robes, but he's not my type of guy.

I look out the window to see that we are almost near Hogwarts.

"Chella wipe up your drool, we have to get dressed in our robes."

Chella shot me a glare but not before she uncertainly wipes her mouth.

* * *

Entering the Great hall:

"Chella, Hurry up! I don't want to miss the feast." I said sternly.

"Violet! Will you stop being a Ravenclaw and chill?" Chella teased.

The last time we 'Chilled' we ended up being 30 minutes late!" I replied.

"Vi, it was 5 minutes and I'm still sorry!" Chella smiled.

"You know what Chella; I sometimes wish I had your patience's…" I smirked

Chella smiled bigger.

"..But then I remember that patience isn't everything." I finished.

Chella got a big question mark on her face.

"Wait? What do you mean by-?" Chella stuttered.

"In time you will understand." I answered.

The question mark stayed in her face.

We walked to the hall and I sat at Ravenclaw table and Chella sat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Violet! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Roger Davis yelled over the sound of the hall.

I grabbed the seat right near him and his Quidditch friends.

"Hey Roger, how was your summer?" I asked

"Pretty good. I just played Quidditch with some friends." Roger smiled.

I stayed there listening to Roger and his friends talk and laugh.

Roger is my only guy friend and he is super friendly…

I met him by bumping into him in the Ravenclaw common room. I literally bumped into him. I dropped all my sketch books and all my pastels and he help me pick them up.

Then he saw one of my animal sketches and said there were really good. He then asked me (cockily) if I could sketch or paint a picture of him.

After that we would always be hanging out and he has a bunch of my paintings in his dorm. Most of them are him and he has the first picture that he ever saw that was mine.

It was a glossy jet black raven with its wings spread out in the sky. It had the look of peace and enjoyment of flying. I guess that why when ever he saw it, it remind him of first learning to fly on a broom stick…

I broke out of my daze to hear Professor Dumbledore make his speech and clap his hands then the feast began.

It was the beginning of a new feast,

It was the beginning of a new year,

And the first time I saw my favorite color as the eye's of a certain Gryffindor.

Jade Green.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you want more, then PLEASE review!!!_

_~Lost2Love~_


End file.
